muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 36 (2005)
."]] sings "A Cookie is a Sometime Food" to Cookie Monster.]] meets Super Chicken.]] and Telly.]] and Donald Trump.]] becomes little and meets Mike the Ladybug.]] was in the first Happy and Healthy Moments with Elmo and Rosita.]] and Zoe introduce the Sign Language Moment of the Day.]] sing "I Keep on Dancing Again."]] Sesame Street Season 36 premiered on April 4, 2005. Overview This season, in response to studies in child obesity in America, the key focus is healthy habits. Each episode began with a cold opening featuring a cast member (Muppet or human) mentioning a different healthy habit each time, whether it's exercise, food or sleep. Additionally, several episodes feature a "Health Module," a group of four inserts pertaining to themes of healthy habits.Season 36 press release, posted on Muppet Central The season was met with wide reports that Cookie Monster would suddenly be executing a complete about-face: espousing healthy eating and moderation, trading in his trademark "C is for Cookie" in favor of a new song, "A Cookie is a Sometime Food," and (depending on the source) even going on a diet. For more on this issue see Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster?. New Elmo's World segments included the subjects of Cats, Cameras, Jumping, Skin, and School. New installments of "Global Grover" included visits to Bangladesh, England, France, Netherlands, and Tibet. Parodies Parody sketches and segments include "A Cookie is a Sometimes Food" (a parody of A Woman is a Sometime Thing), "Stretch, Wiggle, Yay!" (a parody of YMCA), "Dancin'" (a parody of Fallin by Alicia Keys), "Desperate Houseplants" (a parody of Desperate Housewives) "Grouch Eye for the Nice Guy" (a parody of "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy"), "24" (a parody of 24) and a Grouch take on The Apprentice. A Dragnet spoof titled "Cookie Monster: Food Investigator" was announced for the season, but did not air. Episodes Episodes 4083 - 4108 (26 episodes) * Episode 4083 -- Telly learns to catch a ball * Episode 4084 -- Banana in the Stone * Episode 4085 -- Health Food Game Show * Episode 4086 -- Birdseed cookies * Episode 4087 -- As the Porridge Cooled * Episode 4088 -- How many balloons to raise Snuffy? * Episode 4089 -- American Fruit Stand * Episode 4090 -- Cookie Moon * Episode 4091 -- Snuffy feels he's too big * Episode 4092 -- Big Bird, Snuffy and friends hike * Episode 4093 -- Baby Bear's first day of school * Episode 4094 -- Telly learns the Grouchketeer Cheer * Episode 4095 -- Who'll Replace the Big Bad Wolf? * Episode 4096 -- Mexico on Sesame Street * Episode 4097 -- Rock sitter for Rocco * Episode 4098 -- Goldilocks takes over nursery rhymes * Episode 4099 -- Elmo and Zoe's scientific exploration * Episode 4100 -- "What Happens Next?" * Episode 4101 -- Elmo and Zoe claim a ball * Episode 4102 -- Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4103 -- Telly's and Baby Bear's Story * Episode 4104 -- Grouch Apprentice * Episode 4105 -- Super Chicken on Sesame Street * Episode 4106 -- Bob's deaf niece * Episode 4107 -- The Adventures of Little Big Bird, Part 1 * Episode 4108 -- The Adventures of Little Big Bird, Part 2 Notes *Journey to Ernie appeared less frequently in this season and was dropped the following season. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch (uncredited), Kevin Clash, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Buzz Aldrin, India.Arie, Andrea Bocelli, Ken Jennings, Wyclef Jean, Shirley Jones, Alicia Keys, Richard Kind, Allison Krauss, Lang Lang, Little Theater of the Deaf (Ian Sanborn, Colleen Foy, Greg Anderson, Shanny Mow), Joe Torre Characters Humans :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Noodle Muppets :Anything Muppets, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Big Bird, Cinderella, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, The Countess, Curly, Donald Grump, The Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Goldilocks, Granny Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Hansel and Gretel, Hoots the Owl, Karina the Ballerina, Mama Bear, Mike the Ladybug, Little Miss Muffet, Little Red Riding Hood, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Mr. Healthy Food, Murray Monster, Old MacDonald, Omagrossa, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Peter Piper, Rosita, Rosita's Abuela, Slimey, Super Chicken, Super Grover, Swampy, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein *Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci *Producer: Melissa Dino *Co-Producer: Tim Carter *Directors: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor DiNapoli, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin, Kevin Clash *Head Writer: Lou Berger *Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Joey Mazzarino, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman *Head Writer (Elmo's World): Judy Freudberg *Co-Executive Producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Talent Producer: Danette DeSena *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Luraschi, Jane Pien, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Original Songs: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Skyler Sullivan *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Assistant Art Director: Lyndon Mosse *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter *Production Stage Manager: Meryl Jaffe *Stage Manager: Shawn Havens *Production Manager: Mitch Mayer *Production Coordinator: Heather Dixon *Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford *Associate Producer: Rebecca Rosa *Production Associate: Todd E. James *Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann *Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke *Video Engineer: James Meek *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price *Boom: Dan Guachione, Mel Becker *Stagehands: Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro, John Sullivan *Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby, Chris Reinhart *Sound Editing: Bob Schott *Recording Engineers: Jim Czak, Bill Moss *Make Up: Joe Cuervo *Hairstylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles *Post Traffic Coordinator: Pam Liu *Production Secretaries: Dan Gilbert, Kate Guttman *Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen *Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo *Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga *Post Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia *Production Clerk: Curtis Wagner *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D., Jane Park, David I. Cohen, Evangelean Pope *GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum *Post Production by Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External links *Toughpigs.com Soapbox __NOWYSIWYG__ 36 Category:Healthy Habits for Life